capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X (ロックマンX, Rockman X in Japan) is an 2D action platformer game and the first game in the Mega Man X series, it introduced the series lead characters of X and Zero. The game was released on the SNES first in 1994, then ported to the PC in 1995. It was produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, the director and producer of nearly all the early Mega Man Classic games. It was remade in 2006 as Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (Rockman Irregular Hunter X in Japan), for the PlayStation Portable. The game was re-released on January 10, 2006 as part of the Mega Man X Collection for the Nintendo GameCube and the PlayStation 2. In addition, the SNES PAL version of this game is published by Nintendo, instead of by Capcom. A manga consisting of three volumes based on the original game was released in Japan. Gameplay Characters * Mega Man X * Zero * Sigma * Vile - (playable in Maverick Hunter X) * Dr. Light * Mettaurs * Batton M-501 * Batton Bone * Dr. Cain '- '(Maverick Hunter X only) * Boomer Kuwanger - Kuwanger was X's old friend, their friendship was naturally being broken when Kuwanger went Maverick. Kuwanger was one of the few Mavericks that saw potential within X, as no ordinary B-class hunter could improve this quickly. As Kuwanger loves a good fight, he persuades X into fighting him by exclaiming that Maverick Hunters are designed solely for combat. * Sting Chameleon - Chameleon by his own accord holds great respect for those he considers stronger than himself, which he admits to Vile right before their encounter in Vile Mode included with Maverick Hunter X. In the manga, he loves listening to funeral dirges and is obsessed with death. * Storm Eagle - According to events depicted in the Day of Sigma OVA included with Maverick Hunter X, Storm Eagle was stationed at the Missile Base several days prior to Sigma's revolt. Sigma, for his own reasons, restationed Eagle elsewhere as his grand plans went underway. It is most likely that Eagle, unlike Penguin, did not know of Sigma's rebellion beforehand. He is seemingly a good, well-respected friend of X and Zero. Vile, however, was far from his friend, as the out-of-control former hunter had admitted always having a hatred of him for some reason. * Armored Armadillo - was in the 8th Armored Division of the Maverick Hunters under Sigma. He had always been a model soldier who adhered to the orders of superior officers, so when Sigma revolted, he followed him unconditionally. He was later destroyed as a Maverick. In Maverick Hunter X 's Vile Mode, he admitted having pity for Vile because of his tendency to break orders. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Flame Mammoth - An immense, powerful Maverick from the 4th Land Battalion of the Hunters. He was ordered by Sigma to occupy a lava factory. Flame Mammoth was proud of his size and power. However, his arrogance led to his downfall at X's hands. He also had a bad relationship with Chill Penguin. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme 2. * Launch Octopus - Launch Octopus was in the Maverick Hunters under Sigma as a member of the 6th Fleet, and was a friend of Squid Adler. When Sigma revolted, he went Maverick with him to prove the beauty and grace of his attack style. Octopus used his powers to attack the marine city. X was able to track down the octopus to an aquatic base underneath the ocean. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme 2. * Chill Penguin - Chill Penguin was in the 13th Polar Region unit of the Maverick Hunters under Sigma. He grew bored of being stationed in the South Pole, so he chose to go along with the revolt, finally having something interesting to do. He had a bad relationship with Flame Mammoth, and was destroyed as a Maverick. In battle, he could create penguin statues out of ice, hinting to a hobby of sculpture making. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Spark Mandrill - A Maverick placed in charge of an energy factory by Sigma, Spark Mandrill was a lazy, pompous reploid who preferred to allow his subordinates to do the work while he consumed electricity. He was originally a member of the 17th Elite Unit of Maverick Hunters, having great strength, but lacking in intelligence. Despite Mandrill's lack of intelligence, he was one of the few Mavericks that seemed to agree with Sigma's way of thinking. He, however, did not know exactly why he agreed with Sigma, hoping that battle would clear his mind. During this battle, he was destroyed by X. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Bospider - Guarded the entrance into the deeper reaches of Sigma's fortress, but failed to keep X from storming it. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme. * Velguarder - Sigma's pet, who was used to hunt down those who betrayed him. Sigma had overseen his production, so their attack patterns were similar. Reappears in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Story The instruction manual for Mega Man X contains "The Journal of Dr. Cain", in which the story leading up to the events depicted in the game is narrated through excerpts of Dr. Cain's personal journal. According to the journal, Dr. Cain, an archaeologist searching in the year 21XX for fossil records relating to Mesozoic plant life, accidentally discovered the ruins of a robotics research facility that had once been operated by the legendary robot designer Dr. Thomas Light. Among the ruins, Dr. Cain found a large capsule which contained a highly advanced robot the likes of which the world had never seen before. This robot, Mega Man X, had human-level intelligence and emotion. Fascinated by the genius of Dr. Light's design, Dr. Cain studied X and Dr. Light's few remaining notes. With X's help, some months later, the first "replicate android" or Reploid (in Japan, Repliroid), a robot who can think, feel, learn, and grow exactly like a human, was made. Within the year, the design had been standardized and Reploids were being mass-produced. However, with the free will given to a Reploid came the possibility of criminal activity previously unknown to robots; such rogue Reploids were said to have "gone maverick", and were later referred to as Mavericks (in Japan, Irregulars). As the public outcry against the few Maverick incidents became too great to deny, the government stepped in, and under the advice of Dr. Cain, formed an elite military police organization called the Maverick Hunters. The Hunters would capture or disable any Reploids that posed a danger to humans, provide damage control at Maverick uprisings, help with disaster recovery, and perform other tasks as needed. For the leader of the Maverick Hunters, Dr. Cain designed a very special Reploid, one with a very advanced thought system. This Reploid, thought to be immune to whatever defect of manufacture, design, or social conditioning caused Mavericks, was named Sigma. Sigma headed the Hunters for about three years before the very head of the Maverick Hunters himself became a Maverick, taking the vast majority of the other Hunters with him. Sigma seized control of a small island and drove all human occupants out. Claiming that the humans were "inferior" and that they were limiting the growth and potential of Reploids, he called for his followers to begin a massive extinction effort. It seemed, with only one remaining Hunter able to fight (the mysterious Zero of Unit 17), that all would be lost and human extinction would become inevitable. But X, guilt-ridden at having helped design such a ruthless and warlike race, decided to join forces with Zero and attempt to stop Sigma at any cost. Credits Man X Staff Programmers: Kow, Sabori, Saka, Duey Object Designers: Rippa H.K, Ikki, Tatsunoko Scroll Designers: Aka, Iriko, Scr Damashii, Bandy, Nor, Ai Illustrators: Manashi, Ukabin, Yasuyo, Rippa H.K, Ikki, Tatsunoko Sound Designer: Elf Music Composers: Setsuo, Tomozou, Sato, Yuko, Kirry Planners: Dr. Kun, Inemuryar, Burusera Zofy, Guchikoshi Producer: Professor F Assistants: Honolulu Yama, White Rock, Kaggy, Omaoma Market Planners: Sawarin, Nabe, Mitchan, Goe Chan Special Thanks: Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (Irregular Hunter X in Japan) is a 2006 enhanced remake of Mega Man X made for the Playstation Portable. It features updated graphics, 3D rendering, boss dialogue, FMVs for some story segments, and an entirely new gameplay mode where Vile is playable. 'Differences Between Versions' Below is a list of the notable differences: *There are two difficulty modes (Normal/Hard). *Players can exit stages without needing to clear them. *Shots no longer go through walls. *Weapon energy is refilled whenever the player loses a life. *Sigma's Palace was entirely revamped. *The Zero buster fires a different charged blast than the Light Capsule buster. *Some weapons function a bit differently than before. *Boss dialogue changes after beating the game once. *There is a Free Play mode that lets the player refight all bosses as many times as they want. The biggest change, though, is the ability to play as Vile. Vile doesn't gain weapons in the same fashion as X; rather, he equips them to different parts of his body. He has arm weapons that can fire vulcans, missiles, or rocket punch attacks, a shoulder cannon that can fire energy beams, energy bursts, or ricocheting boomerangs, and a leg cannon which can fire napalms, energy balls, or flamethrower weapons. These weapons are controlled by a cost meter; the player cannot give Vile weapons for which he doesn't have allowable resources, and when they are used, the meter drains, but refills over time. Vile is also more sluggish than X, and the stage layouts are slightly different (some differ in terrain, while all differ in enemy placement). Trivia * As a reference to Street Fighter, a hidden upgrade capsule housing the Hadouken fireball (complete with X actually yelling "Hadouken!" in a high-pitched voice) upgrade in Armored Armadillo's stage was placed into the game. The Dr. Light hologram that appears in the pod is dressed in garb that resembles Ryu from Street Fighter. When the button combination "Quarter-Circle Forward + Fire" is performed (the same action used to perform a Hadouken in the Street Fighter games) at full energy, X fires a small Hadouken-like projectile that can destroy almost any enemy in the game with a single hit. This fact makes the projectile the most powerful weapon in the game. * In Mega Man X4, if the player looks closely in Frost Walrus's stage during the mini-boss battle, Chill Penguin can be seen frozen in the background. Gallery Image:Boomer_Kuwanger.png|''Boomer Kuwanger'' Image:Sting_Chameleon_art.png|''Sting Chameleon'' Image:Storm Eagle art.png|''Storm Eagle'' Image:Armored_Armadillo.png|''Armored Armadillo'' File:Flame Mammoth art.png|''Flame Mammoth'' Image:Launch Octopus art.png|''Launch Octopus'' File:Chill Penguin art.png|''Chill Penguin'' File:Spark Mandrill art.png|''Spark Mandrill'' Image:MMXBospider.png|''Bospider'' Image:MMXVelguader.png|''Velguarder'' Box Art Image:MMXJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMXCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMXEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:MMMHXJapan.png|Maverick Hunter X Japan Image:MMMHXCoverScan.png|Maverick Hunter X U.S. Image:MMMHXEurope.png|Maverick Hunter X Europe Merchandise and Advertisements Image:MMX_OST.png|Arranged OST Image:Irregular_Hunter_X_OST.png|Mega Man Maverick Hunter X/Powered Up OST Image:MMXManga1.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:MMXManga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:MMXManga3.png|''Manga Vol. 3'' Image:MMXGuidebook.png|Futabasha Guidebook Image:MMX_Strategy_Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' File:MMXAd.png|''U.S.'' Ad MMX-PC-Ad.png|''U.S.'' Ad (PC version) RXAd.png|''Japan'' Ad External Links * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/psp_x/ Irregular Hunter X Official Site (Japanese)] * Wikipedia article * ''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man X Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:SNES Games Category:PC Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PSP Games Category:1994 video games